Unintelligible
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: C'est fini...C'est ce que tout le monde se disait. Mais, c'était faux. Et alors que de nouvelles histoires ce crées et que sentiments et immortalité s'emmêlent, de nouvelles guerres de pouvoir s'encrent dans les esprits...Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

**UNINTELLIGIBLE : **

**Et voilà ma fanfiction sur le merveilleux couple Aragorn/ Legolas ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Je tiens à remercier de leur attente plusieurs de mes lectrices qui se sont montrés extrêmement compréhensive...**

**Résumer : **_Après les trois ans pendant lesquelles a eut lieu la quête et la destruction de l'anneau de pouvoir, l__a communauté de l'anneau se retrouve bloquer par les créatures sombres telles que les orcs et les gobelins et n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter de bonne grâce la proposition du seigneur Thranduil, leur proposant asile à Foncombe le temps de trouver une autre solution. __C'est là qu'Aragorn rencontre pour la première fois l'indescriptiblement beau fils du seigneur Thranduil (Legolas). Et alors que sentiments et immortalités se retrouvent étroitement entrelacer __de nouvelles guerres de pouvoir s'organise..._

**BONNE LECTURE !  
><strong>

**PROLOGUE : **

L'immortalité… Qu'était-ce ? De la douleur. Juste de la douleur. Les mortels ne pouvaient les comprendre, ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'était la souffrance de l'éternel. Ils ne pouvaient voir ce qui se cachait derrière les visages à la beauté figée de son peuple. Ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qui animait leurs prières ou encore ce qui les faisaient se battre.

Non, ils ne pouvaient savoir.

Mais…Ne dit-on pas que la vie sourit aux ignorants ? Lui, il aurait aimé être un ignorant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se complaire dans ce qu'il croyait être immuable et véridique, se contenter de voir un symbole ou un visage sans pour autant savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Malheureusement, loin d'être un aveugle ou un ignorant, il voyait, il entendait…Il savait.

Il avait comprit ce qu'était savoir, sans jamais avoir cherché à connaître. Il avait comprit ce qu'était croire, sans jamais avoir eut le luxe de penser qu'un jour ses prières seraient exaucées. Il avait comprit ce qu'était la vie, sans jamais avoir vécu. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça lui avait apporté ?

La douleur…L'amertume…

Malgré tout, il savait qu'il fallait des gens comme lui, des gens qui souffraient, pour que d'autres puissent être heureux. Le bonheur…Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne le vivait pas non plus. Il en connaissait chaque nom, chaque définition, se les imprimant au plus profond de son essence en espérant qu'un jour peut être, il pourrait non pas savoir… Mais vivre.

Les mortels, eux, ne comprenaient pas ça. Cherchant un savoir qu'ils leur seraient insupportable. Alors, pour les épargner, pour les laisser flotter dans leur bêtise, dans leur ignorance, personne ne disait rien. Et lui, lui, alors que son cœur ne savait ce que voulait dire battre, se contentait d'afficher ce sourire, ce sourire que tout le monde trouvait si beau…

Quelle souffrance…D'apporter le bonheur alors qu'il ne connaissait que douleur. Mais, il ne dirait rien, se taisant, et continuant d'afficher ce sourire. Ce sourire qui faisait s'extasier bon nombre de personne…Ce sourire qui apportait tant de joie…Ce sourire qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux…Ce sourire qu'il haïssait tant.

Il se redressa alors, ses longs cheveux suivant gracieusement le mouvement. Il connaissait la beauté…Il la vivait, sans jamais l'avoir voulut. Il connaissait l'admiration…Il l'avait, on lui en offrait chaque jour. Mais tout ça, tout ça le laissait froid, aussi froid que l'était sans doute la plupart des immortels.

Il connaissait la solitude…Il la vivait, il l'exécrait, la maudissait, mais ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en défaire. Il connaissait la lassitude…Il aurait aimé ne jamais l'avoir connu, mais s'insufflant en lui telle un poison, elle ne lui avait laissé le choix. Il connaissait la résolution…Sa résolution a lui, était venu vite, très vite, et il savait qu'elle était véridique sans pourtant osé se pencher sur elle de peur de connaître quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas.

Le désespoir…

Une des plus hautes sphères de la douleur. La seule chose qu'on lui ait pour l'instant épargné. Se levant de son lit, il se dirigea vers une des splendide fenêtre, regardant au travers, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'entrée de Foncombe. Il connaissait la nuit…Il l'a connaissait pour la vivre chaque jour, chaque jour depuis combien de temps déjà ? Il ne voulait savoir.

Il n'aimait pas la nuit. La nuit recouvrait tout, contrôlait tout. On ne pouvait pas savoir, on ne pouvait pas voir. Mais lui le pouvait. Il ne l'a comprenait qu'a moitié, et ne voulait dépasser cette frontière. Il ne fallait pas comprendre la nuit. Il ne fallait pas…Parce que les ténèbres étaient quelque chose qui vous englobait totalement, quelque chose dont vous ne pouvez vous séparez.

Alors…Il se complaisait dans cette angoisse et cette peur de l'inconnu. Car il ne voulait pas savoir. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre la surface froide. Il ne comprenait pas les étoiles…Il les aimaient. Il les aimait tant. Indépendantes de toute volonté, elle ne se montrait que quand l'univers leur était agréable. Eclairant n'importe quel passage, ne faisant aucune distinction, se fichant du nombre d'inconscient, de conscient…Elles étaient incompréhensibles.

Il eut un sourire. Il pourrait passé sa vie à les regarder. Cherchant, cherchant sans fin un savoir qui, dans ce cas exceptionnel, dans ce cas exceptionnel où il le demanderait enfin, ne lui serait pas accorder. Les étoiles…On ne pouvait faire autrement que de les regarder. Elles étaient si belles…Si brillantes…Contrairement au soleil, elle dosait leur lumière, faisant tout pour que même l'étoile la plus brillante, la plus belle, puissent être contemplée par n'importe qui.

Il comprenait…Foncombe. Il comprenait son royaume autant qu'il l'aimait, autant qu'il le détestait. Il était son chez lui, sa prison bien aimée, l'endroit où il ne pouvait que remercier de voir des gens similaires à lui-même. Il comprenait…Certains immortels. C'était un des seuls cas où il ne pouvait faire de généralité.

Les immortels pour ceux qui, comme lui souffraient… Il les comprenait. Il savait. Ceux qui arrivaient à trouver le bonheur… pour ces rares chanceux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il comprendre des gens qui ressentaient quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Et les mortels…Tous les mêmes. Recherchant plus, voulant plus. Avide de pouvoir, avide de vie, avide de richesse, avide de savoir…Avide de chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. Et quand ils les avaient, elles les détruisaient. Les rongeant, rongeant leur essence, le peu de raison qu'ils avaient pour ne plus que laisser des lambeaux de ce qui représentait avant leur existence.

Il savait pourquoi son père haïssait tant les mortels…Il lui avait dit. Et malgré lui, il avait comprit, mais comme à l'accoutumer, il ne l'avait pas ressentit. Il disait que les mortels n'étaient qu'une sous-espèce et qu'ils ne faisaient que s'étendre encore et encore de part leur ignorance et leur bêtise.

Mais on disait, on lui avait dit que certains, certains mortels, certains hommes…n'étaient pas comme ça. Qu'ils pouvaient aussi se montrer brave, qu'ils pouvaient être courageux et défendre de justes causes.

Un sourire amer vint couvrir ses lèvres parfaites. Défendre de justes causes ? Comment le pouvaient-ils, ils ne savaient déjà pas faire la différence entre le mal, ce qu'ils croyaient être mal, le bien, et ce qu'ils croyaient être bons. Il ne voulait même pas se risquer à les comprendre.

Il se concentra une fois de plus sur l'entrée qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Il avait cru voir quelque chose…Des formes. Il l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord observant les alentours, plissant les yeux, distinguant sans trop de difficulté les formes et les surfaces que la nuit recouvrait. Trouvé !

Il se mit accroupit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, se fichant bien qu'à présent, sa tunique découvrait ses jambes de manière impudique. S'accrochant à une des sculptures sur un des côtés de sa fenêtre, il se pencha en avant, ses longs cheveux d'argent retombant dans le vide tel des fils de la plus belle soie.

Il distinguait maintenant clairement huit silhouettes. Elles étaient encapuchonnées et se dirigeait à pas rapides vers les portes du royaume. Il eut un rictus et se laissa tombé dans le vide, atterrissant souplement sur une branche d'arbre, celle-ci, ne ployant même pas d'un millimètre sous la finesse et la légèreté surnaturelle du corps de l'elfe.

Plissant une fois de plus les yeux, il regarda attentivement chaque silhouette, les unes après les autres. Il y en avait trois qui avaient des tailles habituels, et cinq qui étaient plus petites, vraiment plus petites. Il se mit debout sur sa branche et enjamba chaque arbre, avec des foulées rapides et gracieuses.

Il fut arrivé en peu de temps sur un des arbres juste devant l'entrée de Foncombe, se mettant sur une des branches les plus hautes. Des mortels…Non…Il y en avait un…Un qui ne sentait pas comme les autres. Un qui ne se déplaçait pas comme les autres. Un immortel ? Il n'était pourtant pas un elfe. Il le sentirait sinon. Il pencha la tête de côté en signe de perplexité.

S'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette silhouette encapuchonnée, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de leur accueille. Il remonta sa tunique sur sa jambe gauche avec une main, vérifiant que ses dagues étaient à leur place. Il prit une légère inspiration et attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur. Quand enfin, il les surplomba, il se laissa tombé en avant, ses pieds quittant lentement la surface de bois sur laquelle il s'était posé.

Il sentit le vide sous lui et ferma les yeux sous l'agréable sensation de détente et de paix mélangée à l'adrénaline. Bien trop vite à son goût, il sentit qu'il allait toucher le sol. Il détendit ses muscles et ramassa ses forces dans ses jambes. Il atterrit avec légèreté, une de ses jambes tendue alors que l'autre était pliée sous lui.

Relevant la tête en emmenant sa longue chevelure avec lui dans un geste remplit de grâce et d'élégance, il se remit debout pour faire face aux importuns.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur les terres de Foncombe ?

Voyant que les voyageurs restaient silencieux, l'observant avec ce qu'il devinait le même regard transporté qu'il avait reçut durant toute sa vie, il soupira et dit d'une voix calme et neutre :

- Je vous pris d'abaissez vos capuches.

Ils esquissèrent tous le même geste de main et abaissèrent leur capuche, mais, le regard de l'elfe resta braqué sur un des voyageurs les plus grands, celui qui l'avait tant intrigué alors qu'il les regardait depuis sa fenêtre. Il vit une main forte et grande sortir d'une manche et attraper le bord de la capuche.

Restant calme, en apparence, il continua, l'observant méticuleusement. La capuche tomba ensuite pour dévoiler des cheveux bruns mi-longs et légèrement ondulés ainsi qu'un visage mate aux traits réguliers, masculins et absolument parfaits. Mais ne s'attardant pas sur ses détailles, l'immortel resta fixer sur les yeux de l'inconnu.

Ils étaient d'un bleu nuit frisant le surnaturel. A la fois si sombre et si intense que ça en donnaient des frissons. L'hôte lui lança un regard en coin avant d'observer les compagnons du voyageur aux yeux bleus. Il y avait deux autres hommes, un où il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa mortalité, et l'autre qui était un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il y avait aussi quatre hobbits et, il eut un rictus, un nain. Il se sentit instinctivement poser une main sur sa cuisse gauche, là où se trouvait une de ses dagues. Mais, restant en apparence d'un calme et d'une neutralité effarante, il demanda placidement :

- Puis-je savoir vos noms et identités ?

- Donnez-moi le votre, elfe, et je vous donnerais le mien, répliqua le nain d'un ton bourru.

L'immortel haussa un sourcil avant de dire d'une voix toute aussi calme :

- Alors je devrais décliner mon identité à de parfaits inconnus alors que je suis chez moi, sur mes terres ? Je vous conseillerais, nain, de faire attention à vos paroles, car si vous ne le faites pas, je ne saurais trop vous prévenir de retourner sous terre, là où les usages tels que le savoir vivre ou encore la politesse ne vous ont de toutes évidences pas été apprit.

Voyant que le nain allait s'énerver, l'homme brun qui l'avait tant intrigué posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de tourner ses magnifiques yeux sombres vers l'elfe. Il eut un léger sourire et dit d'une voix grave :

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathor. Voici, Gimli, Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamgee, Gandalf, Pipin, Merry et Eowyn du Rohan.

A l'entente de cette voix, l'elfe se sentit être remplit de frisson et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna le regard, s'en voulant pendant d'infimes secondes de s'être emporté. Il remercia l'obscurité et inclina la tête pour remercier Aragorn d'avoir décliné l'identité de chacun.

Il releva ensuite la tête, laissant la lumière de la lune montrer pleinement son visage à ceux qui lui faisait face. Il répondit alors :

- Je suis Legolas, fils du seigneur Thranduil. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à Foncombe ?

Legolas se força à rester neutre et à ne pas frissonner quand il sentit le regard fervent d'Aragorn passer sur son visage et finir par son corps recouvert de sa tunique. Son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus et en croisant ce regard d'un bleu ténébreux, il se sentit avoir un coup de chaud. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la terrible conclusion s'imposait dans son esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas.

_A SUIVRE..._

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu ! Alors ? Vous aimez ? C'est un bon début ? Intéressant ? Intriguant ? Émouvant ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.  
><strong>


	2. La vie sourit aux ignorants

**UNINTELLIGIBLE : **

**CHAPITRE I : **

_**Titre : Unintelligible (Incompréhensible)**_

_**Pairing : Aragorn X Legolas **_

_**Rating : M **_

**Je suis si…TRISTE ! Pourquoi ai-je si peu de reviews ? T_T S'il vous plaît, pour les amours de lectrices, lecteurs qui me suivent et qui m'en ont postés…Ne vous arrêté pas et…Vous pouvez, si vous l'aimez vraiment, la conseillez à d'autre personne siouplait ? Ha et je préviens qu'il y aura de l'elfique dans cette fanfiction ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je mettrais la traduction à chaque fois, aussi, je vous préviens que je ne suis pas une spécialiste dans cette langue soit ils parleront le Quenya et le Sindarin ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Akya07 : Vraiment ? J'espère que ce premier chapitre fera que tu aimeras cette fanfiction que je prends tant de plaisir à écrire.

Nicoco49 : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite…

Mifibou : Ta review n'est pas si courte, et puis elle me fait très plaisir.

YAMIA : Haha ! Oui tu vas voir ça tout de suite. Sinon il est vrai que dans ma fanfiction j'ai voulu montrer les deux côtés de l'éternité. Et comme je n'aime que les happy ends, j'ai du commencer par le mauvais. Car ce qu'il faut savoir c'est Legolas a quand même 2931 ans, et il est resté célibataire et n'a eut aucune relation durant tout ce lapse de temps alors la solitude il connaît. (Les elfes n'éprouvent de désir charnel que s'il y a sentiments, c'est Tolkien qui l'a dit U_U)

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

- Je suis Legolas, fils du seigneur Thranduil. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à Foncombe ?

Aragorn luttait pour que ses yeux ne se fassent pas trop avide alors qu'il contemplait la beauté blonde qui leur faisait face. L'elfe portait une tunique d'un gris presque argent qui était fluide et épousait chacune de ses courbes tout en restant vaporeuse. Et son visage d'une beauté céleste à moitié découvert par la lune était d'une telle pureté qu'il ferait pâlir n'importe quelle étoile.

Il avait remarqué depuis le début de la conversation la dague qui reposait sur sa cuisse gauche et la main de Legolas qui parfois errait de ce côté-là, comme pour dire qu'au moindre faux pas, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il les regarda une fois de plus suspicieusement et Aragorn intervint :

- Nous sommes venus ici en tant qu'invité, le seigneur Thranduil nous a proposé l'asile, le temps que le chemin se dégage des créatures qui sont à nos trousses.

- Mon père ? demanda la créature de rêve en haussant un sourcil.

Le chevalier sentit le regard bleu cristal du prince passer une fois de plus chaque centimètre de sa peau et de ses yeux en revus. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose…Qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose… Puis il finit par soupirer imperceptiblement avant de faire signe à la troupe murmurant :

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

Il se tourna ensuite gracieusement, faisant voleter sa chevelure qui retomba ensuite avec élégance sur ses épaules, dans son dos, pour finalement s'arrêter à ses cuisses. Il s'avança ensuite avec légèreté vers l'entrée du château, les gardes se poussant automatiquement devant lui, les laissant passer sans rechigner.

Les voyageurs s'extasiaient devant les décorations d'un luxe à la fois opulent et raffiner qui démontraient la puissance et l'influence qu'exerçait les elfes sur ce monde. Aragorn, lui, gardait le regard fixer sur le dos de la créature de rêve qui les menaient sans hésitation vers le bureau de son père.

Il scrutait avec attention la silhouette gracile et élancée, aux courbes affriolantes et à la démarche féline. En à peine un regard, il s'était sentit transporter. Et il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Regardant attentivement les longs cheveux d'argent qui suivait le léger balancement qu'avaient ses hanches. Il savait.

Qu'était-ce ? Non, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ressentait encore cette passion dévorante qui accaparait son corps, et son cerveau pour ensuite ne laisser que des lambeaux de raisons. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle ferveur, une telle dévotion, une telle passion qui le détruisant peu à peu, se mêlait au désespoir du fameux « sens unique ».

Quelles étaient ses chances pour qu'un être aussi parfait, pour qu'un tel ange lui retourne ses sentiments ? Sa raison lui dictait de ne même plus y penser, de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour enterrer ses sentiments, mais, son cœur, son corps, et chaque autre partie de lui jusqu'au plus profonde son essence, faisait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour avoir enfin cet elfe et se libérer de cette éternelle passion.

_Toc, toc _

Le bruit de la main de Legolas frappant contre la porte de bois magnifiquement sculpté le sortit de ses pensées. Il cligna une fois des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place alors que l'elfe leur faisait signe de rentrer. Il pénétra dans le bureau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et fit un sourire en voyant, comme à l'accoutumé, le seigneur Thranduil leur tournant le dos, faisant face à la fenêtre.

_- Alassë, atar (Bénédiction, père). _

_- Legolas…_

Il offrit un sourire à son fils qui le lui rendit avant de se retourner vers eux. Il balaya d'un air indifférent chaque personne de la salle avant de s'arrêter sur Aragorn.

- Aragorn…Je ne pensais plus te voir. Tu as mis tant de temps à revenir parmi nous.

- Parmi nous ? répéta Legolas en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…n'est-il pas mortel ?

- Il ne l'est pas. Tout du moins…plus.

Le fils de Thranduil fronça les sourcils, attendant :

- Te rappelles-tu de Lord Elrond ?

- Je m'en rappelle.

- Bien…Il n'est pas tout à fait dans le même cas…Mais, ça se rapproche. Il se trouve que beaucoup d'ancêtre de ce jeune homme sont des elfes et, il avait dans les veines assez de sang elfique pour choisir une de leur caractéristique, il a choisit l'immortalité.

L'immortalité…Quel mauvais choix. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au chevalier avant de dire :

- Je vois…vous m'excuserez, je suis fatigué.

Le brun suivit du regard la traînée de cheveux d'argent qui passait devant lui alors que l'elfe sautait avec grâce par une des nombreuses fenêtres pour ensuite atterrir souplement sur une des nombreuses branches d'arbres avant de continuer ainsi son chemin vers ses quartiers.

Repérant le regard d'Aragorn suivant son fils disparaître dans la nature, une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans les prunelles de glace du seigneur elfique alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil.

- Veuillez excusez mon fils…il peut parfois se montrer quelque peu…sauvage.

Aragorn n'ayant toujours pas décroché son regard de la fenêtre ne put voir le sourire qu'esquissa l'elfe avant de dire.

- Vous devriez tous aller trouver du repos. Un garde va vous montrez le chemin de vos chambre…

« _« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Le matin venu, la même question tournait encore et encore dans l'esprit de Legolas. Assis sur l'épais rebord d'une fenêtre, il regardait doucement le jour poindre encore une fois. Soupirant, il enleva sa couronne lentement, laissant ses cheveux retomber lâchement sur lui. Il regarda un instant le diadème très élaboré se trouvant sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'était ce sentiment si étrange…À 2931 ans…Il pensait déjà connaître le nom de chaque sentiment et pouvoir les étiqueter comme bon lui semblait mais…Il ne comprenait, ne connaissait et ne savait rien de ce sentiment.

D'habitude il voyait tout, il entendait tout, il comprenait tout. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il ne voyait rien à travers ses yeux. Lui qui n'avait qu'à jeter ne serait-ce que d'infime seconde un regard dans vos pupilles pour comprendre, pour vous comprendre, vous voir… Il ne voyait rien.

C'est comme si un voile opaque couvrait les iris envoûtants ne le laissant y percevoir que ce que leur détenteur voulait bien lui offrir. Qu'était-ce ? L'admiration ? Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Oui…Voilà, le problème. Il ne le connaissait même pas, et c'était un problème assez gros pour supprimer chaque possibilité de sentiment lui venant en tête. Alors qu'était-ce ? Et…De toute manière, voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Il plissa les yeux face au soleil qui se levait doucement.

- Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de ce jeune homme pour qu'il regarde le jour d'un air si mélancolique ?

Legolas tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait ainsi interpellé. Cette voix…Il aimait cette voix…Elle était grave, suave et chaude. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé le moyen de le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il fit face à deux iris d'un bleu sombre et électrisant.

Son cœur rata un battement puis s'emballa d'un coup. Ça faisait mal…Ça le rongeait, ça le rongeait comme le ferait un incendie dans une forêt. Il détourna le regard pour retourner à sa contemplation du ciel aux couleurs matinal. Devait-il répondre quelque chose ? Etait-ce une véritable question ou alors juste quelque chose pour attirer son attention ? Devait-il juste le saluer ?

Il tourna encore une fois ses iris vers le chevalier et fouilla ses yeux, luttant pour ne pas se laisser noyer par cet océan d'un bleu nuit obscur. D'habitude…Il savait quoi faire dans ces cas là. Il avait juste à regarder à l'intérieur des yeux de la personne pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais…Ce voile totalement opaque était encore là. Lui cachant les ressentit de son vis-à-vis.

Que devait-il faire ? Il était perdu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que cet état des faits venait doucement à lui. Il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne _savait _pas quoi faire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire. C'était déroutant…Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'ouvert, ou de social. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire être spontanée dans une discussion.

Mais là…Là, il ne pouvait pas faire de plan, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à la chose à faire et prévoir. Comment devait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais été ce genre de personne à savoir comment faire dans de telle situation. Il devait dire quelque chose !

_- Alassë. (Bénédiction.) _

Il vit le chevalier avoir un sourire d'excuse avant de lui aussi répondre à son salut :

_- Alassë. _

Il avait réussit. Legolas poussa un soupir presque imperceptible. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça finalement. Il sentit le chevalier s'adosser contre le mur et la voix grave retentit alors :

- Alors…Pourquoi regardez-vous le ciel d'un air si mélancolique ?

- Je…

Pourquoi lui posait-il de telles questions ? Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Aragorn…Aragorn voulait dire « roi révéré ». Un nom porteur de lourdes charges…Pourtant, n'ayant absolument pas l'air de ployer sous ce poids sans doute trop lourd pour n'importe quel personne, il se tenait droit, la tête haute, le port altier, transpirant la noblesse et la puissance par chaque port de sa peau.

Quelle intrigante personne…

Il se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure. Et là, que répondait-il ? Il fut un instant tenter de demander à ce voyageur pourquoi devrait-il lui livrer ses pensées mais…Il ne savait pas bien ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se montrer si distant avec lui. Devait-il être sincère ? Il tritura un instant son diadème. Et si l'autre fuyait ?

Il prit une légère inspiration, pesant ses mots.

- Je n'aime pas tellement le…jour.

- Ho…Vous préférez donc la nuit ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas la nuit non plus.

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire et de s'asseoir sur le côté opposé de fenêtre. Il regarda un instant l'elfe, lui faisant face, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

- Alors qu'aimez-vous ?

- En quoi cela pourrait-il vous intéressez ?

Ce n'était pas une remarque acerbe, ni une phrase pour couper court à la discussion, juste une interrogation, une curiosité polis. Le chevalier eut un sourire coin et laissa sa tête partir en arrière avant de susurrer :

- C'est un secret.

- Je n'aime pas les secrets. Les secrets vous ronges de l'intérieur, et vous vivez dans la peur, l'angoisse d'un jour laisser échapper un mot, une insinuation qui pourrait faire que finalement votre secret sera découvert. Mais au fond, tout au fond de vous, vous savez qu'un jour, un jour, vous ne pourrez le retenir, soit il sera découvert, soit vous le découvrirez.

- Avez-vous déjà eut des secrets ? Pour en parler ainsi.

Le blond détourna un instant le regard des yeux d'Aragorn pour se concentrer sur la fenêtre. Il semblait plonger dans une réflexion intense, comme repassant dans sa tête chaque moment de sa si longue vie. Il rouvrit enfin la bouche et dit :

- Non.

- Alors comment savez-vous ?

- Comprendre ne veut pas dire vivre. Connaître, savoir et être, sont des choses incroyablement différentes.

- Et vous aimeriez être, n'est-ce pas ?

Legolas sursauta, regardant les yeux écarquillés le chevalier. Etre…Comment le savait-il ? Les yeux ténébreux replongèrent dans les siens et son angoisse se retrouva véridique. Il ne pouvait lire en Aragorn, mais Aragorn…voyait en lui, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'était étrange, si étrange. Il ne comprenait pas.

- J'aimerais…répondit-il d'un ton absent.

- Et pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas le jour ?

- J'aime le jour, s'il n'est pas ensoleillé.

- Donc…Vous n'aimez pas le soleil. Pourquoi ?

- Le soleil est prétentieux.

L'elfe hocha la tête pour appuyer la véracité de ces propos. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais…C'est comme si sous ce regard trop sombre, trop beau, trop intriguant…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se livrer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

- Le soleil est prétentieux…Il veut qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'observe mais ne nous juge pas assez digne de le voir sans nous brûler. Nous devons resté à nos place, fervents admirateurs et lui, nous surplombant, a tout pouvoir. Le soleil est prétentieux.

- Vous n'aimez donc ni la lumière, ni l'obscurité.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas la lumière.

- Alors quelle lumière trouve grâce à vos yeux ?

- Les étoiles.

Le brun le regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Legolas fut un instant tenter de lui en vouloir, détournant la tête tout en prenant une moue offensée mais...Après tout, il avait un si beau rire…L'ancien rôdeur calma un peu son éclat et dit :

- Excusez-moi…C'est juste que vous êtes si…Vous aimez les étoiles, mais pas la nuit ?

- Tout a fait.

- Vous savez que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ?

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont la même chose. Ils représentent deux choses tout à fait différentes. Le jour et le soleil sont la plupart du temps dans le même paquet mais, une journée de pluie reste une journée.

Aragorn hocha légèrement la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit et finit par dire :

- Vous êtes compliqué, Legolas.

- Et vous êtes étrange, Aragorn.

- Ho…Et, c'est mal ?

L'elfe prit un instant pour le considérer du regard, le dévisageant penchant la tête de côté tout en l'observant méticuleusement.

- Je ne le pense pas.

Le chevalier lui offrit alors un sourire qui fit s'accélérer une fois de plus les battements de son pauvre organe déjà trop abusé. Il rebaissa les yeux vers sa couronne qu'il continuait à triturer pensivement.

- Et pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas la nuit, Legolas ?

_- Lominyar oié ar u-estelo_ _(trad : mes nuits sont sans fins et sans espoirs)._

- Que de tristes pensées…J'aimerais tant pouvoir les effacer.

Le prince sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort et se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas exploser. Il lança un regard au brun avant de le reporter la seconde d'après sur la splendide couronne d'argent. Il haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

- Et comment comptez vous effacez l'amertume de quelqu'un qui a plus de deux mille ans de vie que vous ?

- En commençant par faire en sorte qu'il me tutoie.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'elfe regardait Aragorn se rapprocher lentement de lui avant de lui redéposer avec douceur le diadème sur la tête. Il se releva ensuite et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il se stoppa et se retourna pour dire :

- En attendant…_Tenn' enomentielva... (A notre prochaine rencontre…)_

- Notre…prochaine rencontre ?

- Elle arrivera plus vite que vous ne puissiez le croire…Mon prince.

Legolas resta, regardant la silhouette haute disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il eut un sourire…Pour la première fois, il ne comprenait pas. Mais…La vie sourit aux ignorants, non ?

_A suivre…_

**Alors…Ça vous a plu ? Hein, ça vous a plu ? **

**Review ? T_T **

**Nekogami-sama.**


	3. L'ignorance ne peut lui correspondre

**UNINTELLIGIBLE **

**CHAPITRE II :**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction Unintelligible ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents si ce n'est plus.**

**Titre : Unintelligible (Incompréhensible)**

**Pairing : Aragorn X Legolas **

**Raiting : M **

**Disclamer : Ha oui ! Il faut faire ce genre de choses…Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire, tout le mérite revient au vénérable J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Ecnerrolf : Et je te remercie toi pour cette review.

Akya07 : Leur prochaine rencontre va arriver très vite ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas déçut.

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Legolas pénétra dans une des nombreuses forêts brodant le royaume de Foncombe. Il aimait tant ces moments là…De sa vie d'immortel, c'était sûrement la seule chose dont il ne pourrait se lasser. Aujourd'hui était un de ses jours, un de ces jours qu'il aimait tant. Un de ces jours où l'astre de lumière prétentieux ne se montrait pas…Laissant la place à Ulmo (Nda : celui qui verse, dieu elfique de l'eau).

Il leva la tête, regardant avec attention le ciel…Il allait pleuvoir. La pluie était aussi une des choses dont il ne pourrait se lasser. Mère de compassion, elle effaçait tout sur son passage, que ce soit les pêchés du pire monstre…Ou le plus grand des malheurs. Il…supposait la comprendre.

Peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, sachant qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière se perdre même s'il essayait. Caressant calmement les arbres, innocemment, du bout des doigts, il touchait la lourde et forte écorce. Là…Il pouvait oublier. Il pouvait oublier qui il était, celui qu'il était sensé être, celui qu'il paraissait être…

Sous tous ces masques…Il avait parfois l'impression de se perdre lui-même. Et quand il se perdait ainsi, il n'avait qu'à venir en ces lieux bénis pour se retrouver et se ressourcer avant de faire face à la réalité, la si dure, si cruelle réalité. Alors il s'enfonçait, encore et encore, il s'enfonçait dans ces bois…

Première goutte…

Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, ralentissant l'allure de sa marche. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était pourtant sûr que, même effaçant ces peines les plus profondes, la pluie ne pourrait faire disparaître ce sentiment qui brûlait en lui. Ce sentiment qui le consumait et qui paraissait le dévorer un peu plus, qui s'intensifiait à chaque regard qu'il posait sur le chevalier.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Comprendrait-il un jour ? Et Aragorn…Est-ce qu'il comprenait lui ? Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà tout comprit, dans ses regards, dans la manière qu'il avait de lui sourire…Il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Mais ne devait-il pas être celui qui connaissait le plus ?

Il toucha une fois de plus l'écorce d'un arbre et se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée. Il pleuvait donc autant maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de penser à lui le coupait tant du reste ? Il aimerait tant trouver le courage de lui poser la question. Le courage…

Le courage…Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il comprenait le courage, il le différenciait de la témérité. Rares étaient les hommes courageux…Mais, encore une fois, il ne l'avait vécu.

Il s'arrêta soudain en pleine marche. Il avait sentit quelque chose…Cette odeur si particulière qu'il aimait tant, elle flottait dans l'air humide. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui…L'odeur venait de sa gauche. S'il continuait à gauche…il le verrait. Mais…était-ce prudent ? S'il le revoyait…Ce sentiment…Cette émotion…Cette chose tellement forte que même lui manquait de mot pour la décrire…Elle allait encore, encore s'accroître…S'accroître jusqu'à le consumer tout entier.

Mais peut être aussi que…en lui faisant face ainsi, plusieurs fois, il pourrait se risquer à essayer de la comprendre. Il pourrait peut être aussi le comprendre. S'il allait par la droite…Il se protégeait. S'il allait par la gauche…Il chercherait. Il ne savait pourquoi mais…cette décision lui paraissait décisive, comme si elle allait marqué d'une certaine manière un tournant dans sa vie.

Il baissa les yeux…Il était trempé. Son regard se fit pensif alors qu'il relevait la tête, fixant le chemin qui, à travers les arbres, se faisait effacer chaque minute un peu plus par la pluie. C'était comme si elle le prévenait, qu'elle lui susurrait à l'oreille que s'il prenait ce chemin, le chemin du retour serait inexistant. Mais…Retourner où ? Avait-il seulement un endroit où retourner ? Avait-il seulement quelque chose à perdre ?

Ses jambes réagir d'elles-mêmes, ne faisant plus attention au débat interne qui avait lieu chez leur porteur. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était déjà diriger à sa gauche. Reprenant ses esprits, il se décida à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas. Il avait découvert que discuter avec Aragorn était…agréable. Il avait juste à être lui-même. Alors…si ce n'était pas de la peur…Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Parce qu'il y avait bien quelque chose…Quelque chose qui lui tordait les entrailles, qui se logeait doucement en lui, comme attendant le bon moment pour éclater. Qu'était-ce ?

Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, voyant le corps allongé contre un arbre. Le chevalier était là…endormi. Ses cheveux bruns trempés tombaient sur son visage aux traits ciselés avec la précision que l'on ne réservait qu'aux chefs d'œuvres. Quel…étrange personnage. Mais…Peut être était-ce l'occasion ? Peut être qu'ainsi il pourrait l'observer sans qu'il n'y ait ce voile opaque. Il voulait comprendre.

Il se laissa tombé à genoux, avançant ensuite à quatre pattes vers l'assoupis, tâchant son pantalon de terre humide alors qu'il s'approchait avec la plus grande précaution du chevalier endormi. Il sentait des milliers de mèches retombées devant ses yeux, dans sa nuque et sur son torse, des mèches tantôt courtes, tantôt longues qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte trempée.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il surplombait le chevalier, ses longs cheveux d'argents se croisant avec les mèches d'ébènes, entourant le visage du brun tel le plus beau des rideaux et faisant un contraste parfait. Il s'émerveilla un instant dessus avant de se reconcentrer sur le visage d'Aragorn.

Il l'observa méticuleusement, cherchant tout et n'importe quoi alors que le sentiment, ce feu qui lui dévorait cœur et entrailles ne faisait que s'accroître un peu plus. Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il se pencha un peu plus, ses longues mèches mercure faisant des flaques d'argent autour du futur roi. Il voulait comprendre.

Et la pluie…La pluie continuait de tomber sur eux, se déversant dans les cheveux de Legolas qui eux-mêmes gouttaient sur la face d'Aragorn, créant de froides larmes sur les joues du chevalier. L'elfe se rapprocha encore, encore, jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud du chevalier sur son propre visage, ravivant à chaque expirations le feu intérieur du prince.

Celui-ci, curieux, laissa échapper un propre souffle d'air chaud, laissant sa respiration se mélanger à celle d'Aragorn. C'était dangereux…C'était très dangereux, peu à peu, lentement, il se consumait un plus. Il continua de l'observer, sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, sans pouvoir se convaincre un instant qu'il était temps de partir…Pourtant, à trop jouer avec le feu, il savait qu'il allait se brûler. Mais…était-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ?

Il sursauta en voyant les paupières d'Aragorn bouger, signe qu'il allait bientôt sortir des limbes du sommeil. Il devait partir…Il devait partir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que son corps refusait de bouger ? Non, il devait partir. Après tout, que lui dirait-il quand il rouvrirait les yeux ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La vérité. Voilà ce qu'il dirait. La vérité.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent doucement, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant, le surplombant, l'elfe qui hantait chacun de ses songes. Il était là, l'observant de ses yeux bleus cristal, de longues et fines mèches s'échappant de sa longue tresse pour caresser ses joues, cette même tresse tombant sur son ventre, et glissant le long de son corps.

Après être sortit de son ébahissement il demanda :

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Je vous observe.

- Vous…m'observez ?

- Oui.

Le chevalier retint un rire devant l'elfe qui lui disait ça avec le plus grand naturel. Il eut un sourire amusé avant de dire :

- Et pourquoi êtes vous sur moi ?

- Au-dessus.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis au-dessus de vous, répéta le prince avec le plus grand calme.

- Et que faites-vous au-dessus de moi ?

- Je vous observe de près.

Aragorn se redressa, Legolas bougeant en même tant que lui. L'elfe finit finalement à califourchon sur les genoux du futur roi, l'observant toujours méticuleusement alors que le brun le regardait faire avec amusement. Il avait vite apprit que des situations aussi équivoques pouvaient se provoquer facilement, les elfes n'éprouvant aucun désir charnel s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments derrières (Nda : et je n'invente rien, c'est Tolkien qui l'a dit U_U), il ne savait donc la plupart du temps pas que leur attitude pouvait parfois sous-entendre certaines choses.

- Que cherchez-vous donc en m'observant ?

- Des réponses.

- Pourquoi ne me posez-vous pas les questions ?

Le blond parut surprit un instant, comme totalement prit au dépourvu. Puis, voyant que son homologue était sérieux dit :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ?

- Ainsi ?

- Vous êtes intriguant.

- Il va falloir être plus précis.

Il vit alors Legolas afficher une moue pensive. Il eut un autre sourire en voyant la créature de rêve, plonger en pleine réflexion. Il s'attendait maintenant à tout de la part de ce prince si complexe, se préparant à n'importe quelle question.

Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, était sûrement le fait de sentir les mains parfaites prendre son visage en coupe alors que le visage à la beauté céleste se rapprochait pour n'être plus séparé que de quelques centimètres du sien.

Aragorn sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement alors que l'elfe ne cillait pas. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ayant l'air d'y chercher quelque chose, il finit par se reculer, faisant lentement glisser ses mains sur les joues légèrement rugueuses du chevalier avant de dire :

- Je ne vois pas vos yeux.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je ne les vois pas…C'est comme si un voile les recouvrait. Je ne peux pas les voir. Je peux voir dans n'importe quel regard…sauf le vôtre. Pourquoi ?

Aragorn fut un instant étonné puis répondit doucement :

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question, et je ne crois d'ailleurs pas que quelqu'un le puisse. Je dirais que le seul qui ait la réponse…C'est vous.

Le futur roi du Gondor s'arrêta quand il vit que l'elfe s'était une fois de plus rapprocher. Il le fixait, penchant la tête de côté. Le brun se donna une claque face aux pensées qui l'envahissaient alors qu'il demandait d'un ton parfaitement détendu :

- Allons bon…Pourquoi m'observez-vous ainsi à présent, mon prince ?

- C'est si étrange…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis tellement plus vieux…Je connais tellement plus…Pourtant, vous paraissez savoir tellement de choses que j'ignore encore. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai beaucoup vécu.

- Et que ressent-on ?

- Ça ne s'explique pas. Mais…Dans la vie, on fait des choix, on prends des risques, on fait des erreurs, on vie de beaux moments, des dures…On pleure, on rit, on sourit…Tout ça…ne s'explique pas.

- Vous avez l'air de tant aimez la vie…

- Je l'aime.

L'elfe se recula et reprit alors :

- Cela veut donc dire…Qu'il faut parfois se brûler.

- Oui…entre autre.

- Je ne dois pas avoir peur de me brûler, murmura le blond pour lui-même.

Legolas réfléchit longuement. Parfois…Il faut se brûler. Cela expliquerait ce sentiment qu'il a auprès d'Aragorn, peut être que…C'était ça…Vivre. Pourquoi pas… ? Après tout…que risquait-il vraiment ? Il se redressa, se mettant debout, libérant ainsi Aragorn qui put lui-même se lever.

- Je suppose que nous continuerons cette conversation…à notre prochaine rencontre.

- Oui…répondit le chevalier avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne mettra pas plus de temps à arriver.

- Mais…Vous avez encore perdu, Aragorn.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne vous ai pas encore tutoyé.

Le brun haussa un sourcil étonné alors qu'un sourire malicieux particulièrement beau étirait les lèvres de l'elfe. Le blond amorça un mouvement pour se retourner quand, à demi retourner, il le leva une fois de plus son si beau visage à la pluie battante et dit d'une voix à la fois espiègle et innocente :

- Si dans trois rencontres…Je ne vous ai toujours pas tutoyé, vous devrez me dévoiler votre secret.

Le futur roi du Gondor ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer un son, mais déjà la créature de rêve avait disparu à travers les arbres de la forêt humide. Il resta un instant abasourdit avant d'avoir un sourire. Il y avait certaine personne auquel…l'ignorance ne correspondait pas.

_A suivre…_

**Ca vous a plu ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	4. Ton ignorance est aphrodisiaque

**UNINTELLIGIBLE : **

**CHAPITRE III : **

**Titre : **Unintelligible (Incompréhensible)

**Pairing : Aragorn X Legolas **

**Raiting : **M

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et le caractère des personnages (Bénissons Tolkien U_U). PLAGIA INTERDIT ! **

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons ! Je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience la suite et je tiens à préciser que ce retard n'est pas de ma faute. Je vous explique, avant de poster un chapitre, bon, déjà il faut que j'aie eut l'inspiration pour écrire le dit chapitre…Mais, il faut aussi que j'aie eut ma dose de reviews… (Dix reviews par chapitre serait l'idéal, 'fin moi…Je dis ça, je dis rien !) Donc, là mes chatons, je suis satisfaite, précisément dix reviews pour le chapitre deux ^O^ ! Ha oui ! Et j'ai remarqué que certaines personnes se mourraient de ne pas avoir du Aragorn X Legolas…Si ma fic vous plaît…Vous croyez connaître ses personnes pour leur conseiller ? Hein ? Je vous aime tous !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Naruto Uchiwa : **Oui, effectivement, je trouve aussi que c'est très important que les lecteurs ressentent les ressentis des personnages. Legolas par exemple, est un personnage sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Il doit être à la fois d'une beauté renversante, d'un intellect frôlant le génie, mûr, fort, et pourtant extrêmement fragile, curieux et torturé. Souvent il se comporte comme un enfant quand il y a des choses qu'il ne connaît pas, et vous allez voir ça tout de suite, ne se rend vraiment pas compte de ce que ses geste peuvent provoqués comme réaction. Il ne connaît rien des désirs charnels ou des sentiments, il ne sait que ce qu'on lui a dit, et vu qu'il n'a même pas comprit qu'il était amoureux, là il ne fait que réagir selon ce que lui dicte son instinct et ses envies…Pour le bonheur et malheur d'un Aragorn frustré et désespéré…En tout cas, je te remercie franchement pour ta review !

**Luciole éteinte : **Le pauvre Legolas ne comprends effectivement pas ! Et c'est pour ça que le nom de ma fanfiction est en faite, « incompréhensible », même si, vous l'aurez deviné, Aragorn et Legolas seront ensembles, l'elfe ne comprendra jamais Aragorn et ce pouvoir que le chevalier a sur lui. Il va maître un temps avant de comprendre que ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas, mais que ça se vit.

**Shinily : **Ouah…Que de mots tout aussi délectable que plaisant. C'est moi qui te remercie de qualifier cette fanfiction avec des adjectifs aussi charmant que flatteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, les rencontres entre Aragorn et Legolas ne sont pas terminé, loin de là.

**Yaone-kami : **Haha ! Mystère, énorme mystère…Le jeu que Legolas à inventer est très dangereux pour eux deux. L'elfe le sait mais ne peux s'empêcher de jouer avec le feu, surtout qu'apparemment, c'est comme ça qu'on vit, on doit parfois se brûler. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic !

**Tsuki-ayase :** Oui, je me rappelle de toi, comment pourrais-je t'oublier tu es présente à chacune de mes histoires, et c'est d'ailleurs avec plaisir que je te retrouve à la fin de chaque chapitre. J'ai effectivement beaucoup travaillé sur le personnage de Legolas, de manière à ce qu'il soit à la fois attachant en étant inatteignable, intouchable, et aussi beau qu'une statue de glace. Ce qui le rend attachant est effectivement cette curiosité enfantine, qu'il a, contrastant totalement avec, sa maturité et son intelligence frôlant le génie. Il est vrai que l'on découvre au début le personnage d'Aragorn à travers les yeux innocent et pur de Legolas. Et j'ai effectivement tout fait pour rendre notre chevalier préférer aussi mystérieux que possible. J'adore le personnage d'Aragorn parce que c'est effectivement ce qu'il nous montre en le faisant : quelqu'un de droit, de juste, de courageux, mais aussi quelqu'un d'incroyablement mystérieux qui, au final, ne montre que ce qu'il veut que l'on voit de lui. Ce qui fait que je m'amuse beaucoup à lui créer en plus de son côté chevalier parfait, un caractère plus sombre, plus possessif, séducteur et envoûtant. Il en aura d'ailleurs besoin de sa séduction car notre merveilleux et si beau Legolas et malheureusement si pur que s'en frôle l'indécence. Il ne sait rien de ce genre de chose, que ce qu'on lui a dit, et donc certaines insinuations ou autre déguisé le laisse totalement perdu. Il est incroyablement attiré par Aragorn, et ne sait d'ailleurs pas qu'il en ait tout simplement tombé amoureux car il ne connaît rien de ce sentiment, et ne comprends pas le chevalier. Il lui est _incompréhensible (Unintelligible en anglais). _

**Akya07 : **Ils se retrouvent en effet tous deux dans des situations délicates. Aragorn étant à deux pas de se faire découvrir, son secret étant ses sentiments pour le prince, et Legolas décidant de faire face à ses choses qu'il ne connaît pas, et ne comprends pas aussi plus couramment appeler, sentiments.

**JuNao : **Je te remercie beaucoup, ta review me fait plaisir et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style d'écriture.

**Petite Emeraude : **Oui, il est dur de comprendre ce que je veux faire entendre, je suis un esprit complexe et fou, même moi en relisant le résumé me disait « Ouah…C'était mieux dans ma tête » XD ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire.

**Princesse Serenity : **Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Chaque chose que je dirais et qu'il ait possible que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas seront expliqué dans des notes de l'auteur. Et, si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose en plus dans le livre que dans le film, avoir vu le seigneur des anneaux te suffira largement. De toute manière, la plupart des choses où tu risques d'être largué sont les coutumes, lois, traditions et religions elfiques, que j'expliquerais dans des notes ou que je ferais expliquer par un des personnages. S'il y a toujours des choses que tu ne comprends pas, je me ferais un plaisir de te les expliqués par delà un chapitre ou au travers d'un message si je sens que je vais mettre du temps à poster le dit chapitre. Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de Aragorn X Legolas, je te conseillerais donc « prise de conscience » de « Koji2 », elle se trouve dans mes favoris, tout en bas, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eut l'idée d'écrire sur ce couple.

**Violaine : **Ho ! Les partiels…Nous les maudissons tous, ma sœur est en plein dedans ! Enfin, elle l'était quand j'ai reçut la review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mis M pour rien, notre beau roi va effectivement lui sauter dessus XD ! J'étais éclaté en lisant ta review.

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Aragorn se tenait, assis au bord d'une falaise, fumant sa pipe devant les lueurs faibles du soleil en ces journées de pluie. Le vent soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux bruns et le regard perdu vers l'horizon il pensait et repensait au prince elfique et à sa dernière phrase. Lui avouer, hein… ? Il soupira légèrement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Aragorn ?

Le chevalier se retourna pour faire face au sorcier qui le regardait avec un sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire et laissa l'homme s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors, mon roi, à quoi pouvez-vous bien penser ?

- Aux elfes, Gandalf…Les elfes.

Le vieil homme eut un rire bruyant. Aragorn s'autorisa un sourire en coin, la pipe toujours fermement tenue entre ses lèvres.

- Les elfes…continua Gandalf. Ce sont des créatures complexes, n'est-ce pas ? Si vieille pourtant si jeune…Elles ont toujours fasciner les hommes, peut importe l'époque, et je suis sûre à 90 % qu'elles les fascineront encore, peut importe ce que le futur nous réserve. Ils connaissent tant de choses, savent tant de choses…Que parfois c'en est presque effrayant. Et pourtant, une fois qu'ils sont à nos côtés, nous sommes tous ensorcelés, comme prit dans un immense tourbillon dont on ne peut trouver la sortie…J'ai connu bien des hommes Aragorn, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun n'a jamais pu résister à la beauté insurpassable de ces êtres.

Ne disant rien, continuant à écouter calmement l'homme à ces côtés, le brun recrachait des nuages de fumée, les yeux toujours perdus vers le ciel couvert de nuages. Il eut un sourire avant de dire :

- Aucune femme elfes ne m'a fait cet effet-là, Gandalf.

- Ho, mais je le sais bien, reprit le sorcier les yeux pétillant de malice.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, gardant tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres, attendant.

- Le fils du seigneur Thranduil est admirable, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chevalier avait les yeux écarquillés, se demandant comment est-ce que le mage avait put deviner :

- Tu sais, Aragorn…Les regards ne mentent pas. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en vouloir à ses admirateurs…Un être d'une telle beauté est fait pour être admirer. Par contre…J'ai remarqué qu'une certaine personne ne le suivait pas du même regard que les autres…Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait douté de ce qui les animait. Sais-tu de qui je parle, Aragorn ?

- Vous m'avez eut. Vous savez donc ce qui me hante.

- Je le sais.

- Que dois-je faire Gandalf ? Il est…Il est tellement…Je n'ai pas assez de mots que ce soit dans le langage des hommes ou en n'importe quel dialecte elfique pour le décrire.

- Indescriptible, peut être ?

Le futur roi du Gondor eut un rire et approuva calmement.

- Tu sais Aragorn…Dans ma vie, j'ai aussi rencontré bien des elfes. Je peux te dire, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça va t'aider, que le prince de Mirkwood est sans doute le plus complexe qui n'ait jamais croisé ma route.

- Il est vrai que ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Mais. Je peux aussi te dire que les elfes ont des points communs, des points communs qui sont présent et ce, même pour le plus complexe de tous les elfes. Des points faibles que même le plus inébranlable des elfes est forcé d'avoir.

Tout d'un coup plus intéressé, Aragorn regarda le vieux sorcier, attendant impatiemment qu'il lui livre ses précieuses informations.

- Les elfes sont des gens extrêmement pieux. Leurs dieux ont une importance capitale dans leur vie. Je suis sûre que si tu t'y intéresse, tu marqueras déjà des points. Leur culture aussi, et leur éducation…Et là, tu peux remercier d'avoir choisit l'immortalité, car on considérant qui est le père de notre prince, tu aurais été effacé de sa mémoire avant même d'avoir put poser un regard sur lui en étant mortel. Et ils aiment particulièrement…Les belles voix. La voix a une importance fondamentale.

- La voix ?

- Ne vous inquiétez point Aragorn. Vous avez une belle voix. Utilisez-là.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois chanter ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

- Non. Parlez-lui. Dans son langage natal dès que vous le pouvez. Mais faites attention Aragorn, vous savez très bien que les elfes n'éprouvent aucun désir charnel s'il n'y a pas de sentiments amoureux derrière, ils n'ont donc aucune idée de s'ils ont une attitude engageante. Le bon côté et qu'ils ne font donc aucune grande différence entre homme et femme, ils choisissent vers qui les portes leurs sentiments peut importe le sexe de cette personne.

- Aragorn !

Le chevalier se tourna vers la voix mélodieuse qui l'avait interpellée. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le sujet de la conversation s'approcher avec de longues enjambées rapides. Ses cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval lâche, s'éparpillaient au grès du vent, tombant sur son torse et sur ses reins alors qu'un léger sourire illuminait son visage de façon plus qu'attrayante.

- Vous étiez donc là ! Je vous cherchais.

- Pour notre rencontre ?

- Oui.

L'elfe se retourna ensuite et vit Gandalf qui regardait Aragorn avec des yeux brillants de malice :

- Vous êtes Gandalf ? _Im veren le gevedi_ _(je suis heureux de vous rencontrer)._

- Moi de même, mon prince.

- Cela vous gêne-t-il si je vous emprunte Aragorn ?

- Absolument pas. Mais restez, mes enfants, restez, j'allais partir.

Le vieil homme se leva et après avoir lancé un dernier regard espiègle à Aragorn s'éclipsa à travers les arbres. Le brun se retourna vers Legolas et lui dit :

- Etiez-vous pressé d'être à cette rencontre ?

- Je suis surtout impatient de connaître votre secret.

- Etes-vous donc si sûr de gagner ?

- Je le suis.

Il avait dit ça avec un tel naturel qu'Aragorn ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Legolas s'approcha ensuite se penchant pour ne laisser son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du chevalier :

- Ha ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais…Il est vrai que vous êtes très bel homme Aragorn.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec sa pipe et la retira donc à toute vitesse de sa bouche. Après avoir réussit à retrouver une respiration normale, il releva la tête et demanda, incrédule :

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que vous étiez vraiment bel homme.

Après avoir enregistrer chaque information, Aragorn en retint une qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

- Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué en…m'observant ?

- Je ne regarde jamais au-delà de vos paupières. Pour être franc, j'essayais de voir au travers.

Là, l'ancien rôdeur ne put que constater la véracité des propos qu'il avait retenu concernant l'attitude ou le désir charnel que pouvait éprouvé les elfes. Mais apparemment celui-ci n'en avait pas terminé :

- En vérité, je me demandais pourquoi cette mortelle (Eowyn) qui vous accompagne soupirait ainsi sur votre passage…Je me suis dit que c'est parce que vous aviez une belle âme, après tout, votre âme me plait aussi, mais je me suis rappelé les paroles de mon père qui me disait que les mortels avait en eux bien trop de bêtise pour faire de telle distinction et voir l'âme d'autrui. Maintenant je crois que je comprends. C'est votre enveloppe qui lui plait tant, et en la regardant, je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez une très belle enveloppe corporelle Aragorn.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon…enveloppe corporelle…vous plaît ? tenta le chevalier avec un sourire en coin.

- Tout à fait, continua l'elfe imperturbable.

C'était impressionnant…Si n'importe quelle autre personne lui avait fait ce genre de révélation, Aragorn aurait été convaincu qu'elle lui faisait des avances. Mais sachant que devant lui se trouvait un prince elfique n'ayant jamais eut de relations ou même éprouvé de désir charnel à plus de deux milles ans…Il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus complexe.

- Donc vous êtes venu pour vous assurer que c'était bien mon…enveloppe corporelle…qui plaisait à Eowyn ?

- Non…Je suis venu vous voir.

- Ne m'avez-vous pas assez observé ?

- Non. Mais je suis aussi venu vous entendre.

- M'entendre ?

- Vous avez une très belle voix…Elle m'enchante.

Aragorn déglutit silencieusement puis fit signe à Legolas de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il reprit sa pipe et demanda :

- Et que voulez-vous que je dise ?

- Je ne sais pas…On m'a dit que vous avez longtemps fait une quête…Pendant trois ans. Racontez-moi.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer et de débuter son récit :

- Je suppose que vous avez connaissance des anneaux de pouvoirs qui ont été forgés.

Legolas hocha la tête et Aragorn continua, cette fois-ci en elfique :

_- Neldë Cormar Eldaron Aranen nu i vilya,  
>Otso Heruin Naucoron ondeva mardentassen,<br>Nertë Firimë Nérin yar i Nuron martyar,  
>Minë i Morë Herun mormahalmaryassë<br>Mornórëo Nóressë yassë i Fuini caitar.  
>Minë Corma turië të ilyë, Minë Corma hirië të,<br>Minë Corma hostië të ilyë ar mordossë nutië të  
>Mornórëo Nóressë yassë i Fuini caitar<em>_._

_(Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,  
>Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,<br>Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,  
>Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,<br>Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
>Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver,<br>Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier  
>Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.")<em>

- Vous parlez bien…Vous avez un très bon elfique.

Tout en disant ça, le blond s'était rapproché, comme pour mieux l'entendre.

- L'anneau de pouvoir, appartenait à Sauron. Mais, au court d'une guerre…

- Les elfes ont participés à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Mon ancêtre…Isildur, à utiliser les forces qu'il lui restait pour couper le doigt où se trouvait l'anneau de Sauron. Ça l'a détruit. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire, à l'amener là où il avait été forgé, à l'amener dans la montagne du destin pour le détruire. Mais…Mon ancêtre à été faible, et, malgré les paroles de Lord Elrond qui été avec lui à ce moment-là, malgré ça, il ne l'a pas fait. Envoûté, il a décidé de le garder, et a été abattu…l'anneau à ensuite été perdu. Il est devenu légende, puis de légende il est passé au mythe…Et du mythe, il a totalement été effacé des mémoires. As-tu entendu parler de Golum ?

- Ce mortel devenu chose ?

- Oui…Il est passé dans ses mains, puis avec un concours de circonstances, dans celles d'un hobbit. C'est Gandalf, qui a remarqué que ce hobbit qui était en fait un de ses amis, était en possession de l'anneau de pouvoir. Il a avertit les autres et un conseille s'est tenu. Celui qui a mené l'anneau jusqu'à Foncombe est un autre hobbit, il est d'ailleurs ici.

- Le hobbit brun, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lui-même, et c'est aussi lui qui l'a porté tout au long du voyage. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

- Ce mortel…est différent. Il n'a pas une once de…cruauté, de mal, en lui. Il est une exception.

- Vous pensez vraiment à mal de tous les mortels ?

- La plupart des elfes pensent comme moi. Dans notre éducation, on nous a prit à faire la différence entre les contes de fées et la réalité.

- J'étais mortel, vous savez. Je suis immortel depuis quelques trentaines d'années (Nda : A la quête de l'anneau Aragorn à 87 ans ! Même si ça ne se voit pas à cause du sang elfique dans ses veines).

- Mon père m'a expliqué. Vous n'étiez pas un mortel…Vous étiez un immortel au devenir.

Le brun eut un sourire devant l'évidente mauvaise fois du seigneur Thranduil qui l'appréciait bien trop pour ne serait-ce qu'admettre qu'il ait un jour put être mortel. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant l'épaule de Legolas frotter la sienne alors que l'elfe murmurait :

- Parlez-moi encore.

- Hé bien…Frodon a été le porteur de l'anneau et avec d'autres personnes, nous formions la communauté de l'anneau. Nous étions ses…gardes du corps si vous préférez. Ce n'était pas facile et il a dut finir le chemin seul avec son meilleur ami, Sam. Nous étions bien trop occupé avec les différentes guerres qui éclataient partout.

- Vous vous êtes battus, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a dit que l'on disait de vous que vous étiez le chevalier parfait.

- Il vous a dit ça ?

- Hum, hum.

- J'ignore quels sont les différents surnoms dont je suis affublé. Mais…Oui, je me suis battu. Ce n'était pas possible que je ne me batte pas.

- Oui…Mon père m'a aussi dit que vous étiez le dernier des Dunédains. Et aussi le futur roi du Gondor, une fois que le terrain sera dégagé et que vous pourrez rejoindre votre royaume pour le couronnement.

- Effectivement.

- N'est-ce pas trop lourd ?

- Hum ?

- Tout ça…L'éternel roi des hommes…N'est-ce pas trop lourd à porter ?

- Parfois…J'aimerais effectivement juste redevenir un rôdeur mais…J'ai fuis trop longtemps mes responsabilités et mon peuple m'attends déjà depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux fuir éternellement.

- Voulez-vous que je vous donne une étreinte ?

- Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers Legolas qui le regardait. Il fouilla ses yeux mais il n'y avait pas de doutes, le prince était sérieux. Et…Et Aragorn n'était pas assez fou pour refuser une chose pareille.

- Je crois que…oui.

L'elfe lui offrit un sourire puis se mit directement à califourchon sur les genoux du futur roi avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le torse puissant devant lui. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veuille bouger :

- Ho ! intervint Legolas en souriant contre le torse de son homologue.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'entends les battements de votre cœur…Il bat vite.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum…J'entends encore mieux votre voix. Elle résonne…Elle marche sur moi comme…Comment appelez-vous ça déjà ? Un aphrodisiaque ?

- Un aphrodisiaque ? répéta Aragorn pour lui-même.

- Parlez-moi encore.

- Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

- Dites-moi quelque chose…Que vous n'avez jamais dit à personne. Et après, je ferais de même.

- Hum…J'aimerais rester ainsi…Pour l'éternité.

- Hum…Vraiment ? A moi. Je…Vous êtes une personne admirable.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- A notre prochaine rencontre…Ce sera à vous de me parler.

- C'est d'accord.

- J'aimerais en apprendre plus…Sur vos coutumes, et vos dieux.

Legolas releva la tête d'un coup et jeta un regard incertain au brun. Essayant de trouver une faille, puis, n'en trouvant aucune il afficha un sourire éblouissant. Il se releva calmement, permettant, comme pour l'autre fois à Aragorn de se redresser aussi. Il s'apprêtait à partir puis se retourna une fois de plus et dit :

- Ho ! Et Aragorn…Vous avez encore perdu. Il nous vous reste plus que deux chances avant de me dévoiler votre secret…_Tenn' enomentielva (A notre prochaine rencontre…). _

_A suivre…_

**Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous m'aimez ? Vous me détestez ? Enfin bon, maintenant mes chatons, vous savez quoi faire pour avoir la suite qui est, d'ailleurs, déjà écrite, cela ne tien qu'à vous XD ! **

**Alors review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.  
><strong>


	5. Plus si ignorant que ça

****UNINTELLIGIBLE ****

**CHAPITRE IV : **

**Bon, voilà, voilà ! **

**Désolé pour cet énorme retard, il n'était pas tellement prévu surtout que la suite était déjà écrite -_-'. Bon d'accord je suis impardonnable ! Enfin bon, aujourd'hui j'ai la foi et je vais bossé ! Sinon pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de réponses à leurs reviews ci-dessous, regardez vos messages ! Bon, mais trêve de blabla, je vous offre la suite juste après ceci. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hinukoi : **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce genre de review me donne envie de sourire !

**Clem :** La voilà !

**Violaine :** Celui là est plus long, et il va se passer plus de choses. En espérant qu'il te satisfasse plus que le précédent. ^0^

**Naruto Uchiwa** : Merci. Et pour la réponse à ta review c'est tout naturel.

**Shinily :** Que veux-tu...Le pauvre Aragorn n'est qu'un homme ! XD

**Greeneyes89 :** Je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

**Princesse Serenity :** Alors ? As-tu lu la fanfiction de moi et moi-même que je t'es conseillé ? Si oui qu'en penses-tu ?

**Ercnerrolf :** Merci à toi.

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Aragorn se tenait sur la même falaise que l'autre fois, assis au même endroit, une pipe placée dans la bouche. Il tendit calmement la main et attrapa son épée. Il l'examina un instant, exhalant de la fumée avant de se lever et de la faire tourner entre ses doigts en un geste relaxant.

- Vous aimez vous battre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun eut un sourire et se retourna vers Legolas, qui appuyé contre un arbre le regardait avec une moue pensive.

- Je me bas quand c'est nécessaire…Mais…l'adrénaline est agréable.

- Adrénaline…

- Vous la comprenez ?

- Je la comprends.

- Mais vous ne m'aurez pas, Legolas.

- Mmh ?

- C'est à moi de poser les questions.

L'elfe eut un sourire et se rapprocha :

- C'est vrai. Alors, je commence à vous parlez de moi ?

- Allez-y.

Il leva sa tunique sur sa cuisse et attrapa une dague sous le regard du chevalier qui n'avait put empêcher son regard de glisser sur la peau d'une blancheur éclatante et crémeuse du prince. Il se plaça devant Aragorn et lui dit avec un sourire :

- En garde.

Le chevalier esquissa lui-même un sourire amusé mais se plia et se mit en garde, levant son épée. Legolas s'approcha à pas prudents et donna un léger coup dans sa lame, signe que le « pseudo » combat aller commencer. Ne cherchant pas tellement à viser l'autre, le but était plus de le surprendre pour qu'il fasse des efforts en voulant contrecarrer notre attaque.

Avec un sourire, l'elfe commença son récit :

- On nous apprend à nous battre, dès que nous pouvons rationaliser et réfléchir par nous-même. Et ce, homme comme femme, dans mon peuple, nous ne faisons pas la différence entre les deux.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'un elfe, pour une femme comme pour certains hommes a la capacité d'enfanter.

Aragorn fut surprit pendant un instant avant de se reprendre et de continuer le « combat » qu'ils menaient :

- Je vous ai surpris ?

- Effectivement. Chez les mortels, seuls les femmes peuvent enfanter.

- Je le sais. Voulez-vous que je vous parle de mon peuple ?

- De votre peuple, de vous…Je veux que cette rencontre dure.

- Mmh…Par quoi commencer ?

- Le commencement ?

Le blond eut un léger rire qui suffit à détruire le peu de raison qu'Aragorn arrivait à conserver en sa présence.

- Le commencement…est une bonne idée. Et bien…Les elfes naquirent de la pensée d'Eru.

- Eru ?

- Oui. L'unique, _Illuvatar_, le dieu créateur. Lors de leur conception, Eru déclara que les Elfes "auraient et réaliseraient plus de beauté qu'aucune autre créature terrestre et qu'ils connaîtraient le plus grand bonheur et la plus profonde peine. Ils seraient immortels et ne vieilliraient pas tant que durerait la Terre. Ils ne connaîtraient jamais la maladie ni la peste, mais leur corps serait comme celui de la Terre en substance et pourrait être détruit. Ils pourraient être tués dans la guerre, être assassinés ou même mourir de grand chagrin. Leur taille serait la même que celle de ceux qui devaient encore être créés (les Hommes), mais les Elfes seraient plus forts en corps et en esprit et ne s'affaibliraient pas avec l'age, mais deviendraient seulement plus sages et plus beaux". On dit que lorsque nous sommes nées, Varda, notre déesse préférée, la reine des étoiles, en avait lancés de nouvelles dans le ciel pour nous accueillir…Et que dès lors, elle est devenue la bien-aimée de tous les elfes.

- Varda ? C'est aussi votre préférée ?

- Evidement. Mais…J'en ai un autre…Si cher à mon cœur.

- Lequel ?

- Ulmo. Celui qui verse. Notre roi des mers et océans. Telle une haute vague qui s'avancerait sur les terres, un heaume noir couronné d'écume et une cotte de mailles où l'argent ruisselle, moitié d'ombres vertes…Son apparition est terrible.

- Et vous aimez un tel dieu ?

- J'aime la puissance. Avez-vous déjà contemplé…La mer agitée par la tempête dans la nuit noire ? Vous ne pouvez rien entendre si ce n'est le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent violement contre les roches et votre cœur…Il bat tellement fort…Tellement vite…Vous vous demandez à chaque instant si…si vous n'allez pas être emporté et engloutit à jamais par les flots.

Le combat s'était ralentit, jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter totalement. Il se regardait maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, et le chevalier ne pouvait faire autrement que de contempler avidement l'expression qu'affichait maintenant le prince. Il voulait à jamais s'en imprégner. L'elfe avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, son regard était d'une brillance jamais vu, et une lueur passionnée y avait été réveillée.

- J'aimerais voir ce spectacle…murmura pensivement Aragorn.

- Vous aimeriez ? Alors nous irons.

- Je n'avais jamais encore contemplé une telle expression sur votre visage…

- Une expression ? demanda le blond cette fois-ci affichant un visage étonné.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais semblé aussi…vivant.

Legolas se stoppa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se rapprocha à toute vitesse d'Aragorn, fouillant son visage ses yeux bleu cristal.

- Vous ne mentez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Mais…Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Et…C'est grâce à vous. Je ne sais quoi faire pour vous remerciez.

Une foule d'idées plus intéressantes les unes que les autres passa dans la tête du chevalier qui se colla une gifle mentale avant d'avoir un sourire et de répondre le plus simplement possible :

- Tant que vous gardez ce sourire…Dites vous que ça me va.

Aragorn se remit en garde et fit signe à Legolas de venir. L'elfe lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond reprennent doucement la parole :

- On m'a apprit à me battre…En même temps que l'on m'a apprit à danser. Je trouve que les deux se rapproche énormément.

- Se battre ? Une danse ?

- Oui…Dans cette danse que nous exerçons à plusieurs, nous valsons avec la mort. Nous l'étreignons étroitement et nous valsons avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle emporte ceux qui continuerons cette ronde macabre pour l'éternité.

Legolas laissa tombé tout d'un coup ses dagues et tourna sur lui-même en faisant voleter ses longs cheveux. Il prit ensuite la main d'Aragorn et lui dit :

- Dansons, Aragorn !

- Danser ?

- Oui, danser. Un bon vivant se doit de parfois se montrer capricieux, et là, mon caprice est de danser avec vous maintenant.

Le chevalier eut le sourire de ceux qui se retienne de rire et prit la main de Legolas pour entamer une valse.

- Aragorn !

Le brun se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée et vit Eowyn qui les regardait à quelques mètres. Soupirant de voir que cette rencontre devait se terminer il lâcha lentement la main de Legolas et s'approcha de la blonde, suivit par l'elfe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le seigneur Thranduil…Vous appelle.

Aragorn hocha calmement la tête et se retourna vers le prince de Mirkwood, lequel le fixait avec un léger sourire. Le futur roi s'apprêtait à s'excuser de s'absenter ainsi et d'écourter leur moment quand il sentit les bras de l'elfe passer autour de sa nuque alors que celui-ci lui faisait un sourire malicieux. Il resta un instant bloqué, son cœur accélérant aussi dangereusement que sa respiration.

Legolas s'approcha avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez réservé une danse…_Tenn' enomentielva. (A notre prochaine rencontre…)_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Aragorn s'avançait d'une démarche rapide vers le bureau du seigneur Thranduil. Ses longs cheveux bruns frappant contre ses joues alors que son épée battait contre sa taille. Il ressentait encore les sentiments euphorisants qui précédaient chaque parole échangée avec le prince de Mirkwood.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Et…C'est grâce à vous. _

De si douces paroles…Si douces…Qu'aurait-il bien put y répondre ? Il s'arrêta devant la porte de bois sculpté avec précision et art. Il leva son bras et se stoppa avant de toquer. Qu'est-ce que le père de Legolas pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Etait-ce grave ? Il soupira et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, lui permettant d'entrer directement.

- Aragorn…Tu as fait vite.

- Oui. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Il y en a un.

Le seigneur de Mirkwood se retourna vers Aragorn, l'air résolu et las qu'il affichait renforçait la beauté imposante et glaciale du visage de l'elfe. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit signe au chevalier de faire de même avec le siège en face de lui.

- Les anciennes troupes du Mordor se sont rassemblés. Malheureusement, notre informateur s'est fait retarder et nous n'avons été prévenu que bien trop tard. Si nous ne partons pas à leur rencontre pour les repousser…Ils risquent d'attaquer Foncombe.

- Nous devons les repoussés pendant une bataille, et le plus rapidement possible, conclut Aragorn.

- C'est exact.

- Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il y autre chose.

Un silence régna un instant dans la pièce avant que Thranduil ne se penche, continuant en regardant Aragorn droit dans les yeux.

- Comme je l'ai dit…Nous avons été prévenu bien trop tard. Et le but de ses créatures est simple. Ils veulent tout simplement continuer l'œuvre de leur maître : Détruire. Et ce, en commençant par ceux qui ont osés toucher à l'anneau de pouvoir. Ceux qui l'ont détruits…Nous ne laisserons bien évidement rien de tout cela se passer, ne serait-ce que parce que vous faites partie de cette communauté. Mais…Le seigneur Elrond et moi-même n'avons eut le temps de rassembler les troupes nécessaires. Nos guerriers sont encore en chemin et nous ne pouvons nous battre avec les effectifs que nous avons, cela ne ferait qu'engendrer plus de pertes encore. Le problème est aussi que s'ils voient un seul elfe dans nos rangs, leur retraite pourrait très bien les mener vers Mirkwood et mon armée n'est pas prête à subir une attaque de ces sauvages.

- Nous devons donc nous battre…Sans l'aide des elfes.

- Pour l'instant. D'ici, à deux semaines, ça sera arrangé. En attendant, il faut juste les faire ployer, car là, ils sont bien trop près de Foncombe.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Aragorn les yeux dans le vague.

- Le chevalier parfait ne peut refuser un combat qui mettrait en danger la terre où vit son peuple, continua l'elfe avec un sourire. Mais ne vous inquiétez point, des amis à vous ont eut vents de cette affaire et les troupes du Rohan et du Gondor seront sur place avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Je vois…

Le brun se releva, tournant les talons, et alors qu'il allait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte il entendit :

- Aragorn ! Je vous laisse prévenir mon fils. _No galu govad gen (Puisse la chance vous accompagnez…)_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Aragorn ouvrit lentement la porte d'un des salons privés de Legolas. Il ne savait pourquoi mais son cœur et ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement en pensant que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il pénétra dans la pièce et vit l'elfe, sur un de ses fauteuils de style romain, assit sur ses genoux, les mains repliées de manière complexe contre sa poitrine.

Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses longs cheveux d'argents retombaient en flaques d'argents sur ses cuisses et autour de lui alors que ses longs cils ombrageaient ses joues de la plus belle des façons. Le chevalier ne put empêcher un sourire mélancolique de venir peindre ses lèvres. Il ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitiés…Tomber amoureux d'une telle créature…Il n'avait pas choisit le plus facile.

Il suivit alors le mouvement, le lent mouvement des longs cils d'or se soulevant pour révéler les yeux d'un superbe bleu cristal. A la vue du futur roi du Gondor, un doux sourire vint flirter sur les lèvres du prince alors qu'il se levait lentement de son siège.

- Aragorn ! Vous êtes venus pour une nouvelle rencontre ? Ca ne me dérange pas d'en avoir deux dans la même journée. Même trois, quatre, sept…Peu importe. Après tout, ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque.

- Legolas…

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que vous me deviez une danse, n'est-ce pas ? Ho, et si c'est notre prochaine rencontre cela veut dire que vous avez définitivement perdu. Vous devez me dévoiler votre secret.

- Legolas…

- Je suis heureux. Je le suis vraiment. J'ai découvert que je vivais non seulement grâce à vous, mais aussi…Que ce phénomène ne se passait qu'en votre présence. J'étais en train de…prier. Je remerciais les dieux de m'avoir mit sur votre route.

- Legolas…Je dois partir.

L'elfe se stoppa immédiatement et regarda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait dû mal à annihiler l'information.

- Partir ? Où ça ?

- Je dois repousser les anciennes troupes de Sauron pour qu'ils ne puissent atteindre Foncombe.

- Quand devez-vous partir ?

- Ce soir.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Les ordres de votre père sont formels, aucun elfe ne doit venir sous peine de déclencher une guerre avant l'autre vers les autres royaume qui eux, ne sont pas préparés.

- Mais…Non ! Non ! Je…Non !

Aragorn ferma les yeux, chaque répétition du mot lui lacérant le cœur.

- Legolas…

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Pas maintenant…Pas comme ça…

- Legolas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça…

Le chevalier du lutter pour ne pas hurler face à la détresse voir la panique qu'avait l'air de ressentir l'elfe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à des larmes, ne pensant pas assez connaître Legolas pour y avoir droit. Mais pire que des larmes, le prince de Mirkwood avait l'air d'être plongé dans un abîme de désespoir.

Et c'est vrai…Peut être, peut être n'allait-il pas revenir. En jetant l'elfe, le regard dans le vague, l'air de quelqu'un à qui on aurait annoncé qu'il allait replonger en enfer, il n'hésita même pas. S'avançant d'un pas décidé, il prit le visage de Legolas entre ses mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Vous aviez dit vouloir connaître mon secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Vous aviez dit que si je ne réussissais pas à faire en sorte que vous me tutoyez, si je n'y arrivais pas, je devrais vous dévoilez mon secret, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai pas réussis. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Un secret est toujours découvert, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est vous qui le dévoilez. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. Alors je vais vous le dévoilez.

Et alors il se perdit…Legolas avait sut il y a peu de temps que pour se perdre, pour s'oublier, il lui suffisait seulement de plonger dans ce regard trop attirant, trop sombre, trop beau, peut être même trop lui. Il lui suffisait de risquer, de prendre l'énorme risque d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour ensuite être happé par leur profondeur et d'y rester prisonnier à jamais. Il s'oubliait…

Et cette phrase…Cette phrase qui resta à jamais graver en lui. Cette phrase qui fit s'écarquiller ses yeux à ce moment-là et se déconnecter chaque partie de son cerveau…

- Voilà mon secret…Je vous aime…Legolas.

_A suivre…_

**_Moi ? Sadique ? Non, pas du tout. _**

**_La suite dans dix reviews minimum mes chatons ^O^. _**

**_Nekogami-sama._**


	6. L'ignorance est si douce

**UNINTELLIGIBLE **

**CHAPITRE V : **

**Ca y est ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas un mois de retard vous pouvez me féliciter ! Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que mon ordinateur est mort, soit, que je ne pourrais pas passer autant de temps à écrire ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Je suis aussi très heureuse de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus, je vous adore ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçus la réponse de leur review sur leur compte , la voici ci-dessous ! **

**Titre : Unintelligible (Incompréhensible)**

**Raiting : M **

**Pairing : Aragorn X Legolas **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**camusyaoi-94 : **Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir envoyé plus tôt mais le compteur de reviews n'était pas assez haut ! PS : As-tu réellement cassé ton aquarium ? o_O

**Aki-san : **La suite à maintenant ! Sinon je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic !

**Violaine : **Coucou chaton ! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais, et personnellement, je préférerais que tu m'embrasses (Instinct de survie sans doute U_U)

Kyrie Virgilia : Frustré ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est plus long !

**Sur ce...**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

L'amour…Dans l'immense lit à baldaquin blanc, Legolas se tournait et se retournait, ce mot tournant dans sa tête. Amour ? Il…N'avait jamais pensé à ce sentiment. Ne l'avait jamais ressentit…Qu'était-ce ? Pourtant, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Rien que son frère, Lomion (Nda : se dit « LOmione »), était amoureux et marié. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à ce sentiment ?

Peut être pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage ? Peut être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le comprendrait de toute façon pas ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre. Tout le monde lui disait que ces choses là n'avaient pas de sens. Apparemment, on disait même qu'un mortel avait un jour dit que « L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ».

Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-on comprendre quelque chose que même la raison ne comprenait pas ? C'était simple, on ne pouvait pas. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas certaine chose, mais ne pouvait admettre qu'un _sentiment _puisse être incompréhensible. Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Pourtant, personne n'avait les mêmes perceptions de ce qu'était l'amour. Certains disaient que c'était quelque chose qui nous poussait à la proximité de l'objet de notre amour, et nous faisait adopté une toute autre attitude. Mais…Cela n'avait rien de sensée, comment est-ce qu'un simple sentiment pourrait pousser des gens à faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient jamais en temps normal ? Ou encore nous pousserait à la proximité d'une personne ou…

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas sensé. Pourtant…Lui-même l'avait ressentit. Le besoin…Ce besoin de se rapprocher, ce besoin d'être plus près, encore plus près, de vouloir mieux l'entendre, mieux l'observer. Il ferma fort les yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? On lui avait dit pourtant. On lui avait dit que l'on ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'une histoire d'amour commençait.

Lomion lui avait dit que ça vous tombait dessus sans prévenir et vous ravageait à la manière d'un tsunami.

Un tsunami… ? Il se redressa pour regarder les trombes d'eau qui tombaient et frappaient contre les fenêtres finement sculptées de Foncombe. Même la pluie n'arrivait pas à effacer sa peine cette fois-ci. Legolas ramena ses jambes contre son torse, le regard dans le vague. Un tsunami ? C'était une image…Lui, il avait plus l'impression de ressentir un incendie. Enfin, dans les deux cas, les dégâts étaient terribles. Et là…Les dégâts étaient monstrueux.

Il avait choisit. La pluie l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de chemin de retour envisageable. Elle l'avait prévenue. Mais, il avait quand même choisis le chemin de gauche, et à ce moment-là, tout avait basculé. Non, ça remontait à plus loin encore. Oui, tout avait basculé quand il avait décidé de céder à la curiosité et qu'il avait voulu voir qui étaient ses voyageurs qui se présentaient en pleine nuit aux portes de Foncombe.

En y repensant, rien que sa silhouette, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'avait intrigué. Rien que son odeur, l'avait guidé, balayant sa raison qui lui avait sûrement dicté à ce moment-là de rester chez lui. Cet homme qui n'était pas un elfe mais qui n'était pas pour autant un mortel. Loin de là, descendant des plus grandes lignées de roi, et même d'elfe extrêmement noble. Roi révéré…Rien que son nom nous indiquait la noblesse de la personne le portant.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ni en lui en parlant, ni en déchiffrant son nom. C'était, comme si ça lui était passer au dessus de la tête, comme si ce n'était pas important. Non, la seule chose qui importait était, ses paroles, ses regards échangés…Il n'aurait échangé ces instants pour rien au monde. Chaque jour…Il était si heureux. Il se rappelait se réveiller chaque matin avec un léger sourire en repensant à la veille.

Et c'était devenu son quotidien. Il était devenu son quotidien. Il se levait, pensait à lui, se lavait, pensait lui, mangeait, pensait à lui…Il partait à sa recherche, et là, ces moments de plénitudes avaient lieu, là, enfin. Il le regardait, lui parlait, l'écoutait…Oui, c'est quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se lasser. Cette voix…Ayant une ouïe hors du commun, les elfes avaient toujours été très sensible aux voix.

Et cette voix-là…Mon dieu, cette voix. Il l'aimait tant. Il pourrait l'écouter ainsi pour l'éternité. Il souhaitait l'écouter pour l'éternité. Cette voix était dénuée de mensonges, mais il se doutait qu'elle pouvait en créer facilement, cette voix était charmeuse, envoûtante, et s'il le voulait, il savait que peut importe ce que le chevalier aurait lui raconter, il aurait été fasciné et n'aurait put se lasser de l'écouter, ayant en lui en une confiance aveugle.

Mais voilà, des amis, mêmes proches, ne pensaient pas ainsi l'un de l'autre. Il avait une amie, qui était maintenant loin, et il n'avait jamais pensé ça d'elle. Elle avait une belle voix certes, elle était belle certes, elle était noble elle aussi, mais…Mais…Il ne pouvait pensé d'elle. C'était son ami…Et l'on n'éprouvait pas ça, pour ses amis. Amour…Pourquoi n'y avait-il même pas songé ?

Il n'y avait jamais pensé car, il savait qu'il ne pourrait ni le comprendre, ni le vivre. _Voilà mon secret…Je vous aime…Legolas. _Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses. Des déclarations, il en recevait des milliers chaque jour. Les beaux parleurs il en avait connu. Se jetant à ses pieds, lui déclamant chansons, poèmes, déclarations enflammées, et ce, comme s'il était un dieu.

Des amoureux transis, il en avait vu aussi. Que ce soit pour lui, ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, que ça ait été pour son frère, ou son ami. Mais tout cela le laissait froid. C'était comme s'il considérait ça comme de la superficialité, et ce au plus haut point. Il était…comme une statue de glace, on pouvait la trouver belle, on pouvait dire, hurler ses sentiments, elle ne ferait que rester gelé face à eux.

Mais, là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, ce n'était pas la même chose parce que cette déclaration venait d'Aragorn. Et…Rien qu'au son de sa voix, les mots paraissaient infiniment plus beau. Tellement plus beau…

Aimer. Ce verbe…Il ne le connaissait pas tellement. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà utilisé des tonnes de fois pour qualifier ses ressentis. Il…aimait les étoiles. Il aimait son frère. Il aimait son père. Il aimait la pluie. Il aimait ses dieux. Il aimait cette sensation qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'Aragorn. Non, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas. Depuis quand disait-il qu'il ne savait pas ? Il avait presque toujours tout su, et la plupart du temps, quand il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais là, il le voulait. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir…Et il ne savait pas.

Il avait ressentit un tel bonheur, une telle plénitude…Et puis tout d'un coup un tel désespoir. Comment avait-il put ressentir des sentiments si contradictoires en à peine une journée ? Cela ne s'expliquait pas. Non, cela ne s'expliquait pas. Ou plutôt si. Cela ne s'expliquait que par un mot…Aragorn.

Aragorn…Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Se battait-il encore ? Etait-il blessé ?

Cela faisait bientôt cinq jours qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles des combats. Cinq jours qu'il ne sortait plus de ses appartements, ne faisant que dormir et penser, mangeant ce qu'on lui apportait. Il n'allait voir personne. Même son père, son père pour qui il éprouvait une telle admiration, son père qu'il aimait tant.

Il restait pourtant cloîtré, ne sortant plus, refusant toutes visites, pensant et repensant, tournant cette phrase de mille et une façons dans l'espoir de la comprendre. Mais l'arrogante se refusait de céder, et restait toujours aussi limpide, toujours aussi clair, ne laissant aucune ambiguïté.

Il se tenait quand même informer, demandant au messager de lui apporter chaque nouvelles, même la plus minimes. Et pour l'instant il ne savait qu'une chose, la cause de ce prolongement de bataille. Apparemment, cela avait été rude, et ils avaient décidés de les repousser un peu plus loin que prévu pour éviter toute contre-attaque qui ne soit envisagé. Pourquoi était-il si anéantit ? Parce qu'il risquait de peut être ne plus jamais le voir. Et il voulait lui dire…Il voulait lui dire que…

Par le créateur mais que voulait-il lui dire ? Un bruit désespérer s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il voulait juste…Il voulait juste…Etre heureux…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ? Etait-ce trop demander ?

- Legolas.

L'elfe releva la tête pour voir son père, à la porte, le regardant avec un froncement de sourcils et les lèvres pincées. Il sentit ses mains trembler et les baissa pour les poser sur ses jambes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prendre la parole mais ses lèvres ne voulaient arrêtés de trembler. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit à dire d'une voix étranglée :

_- Atar... (père…)_

- Legolas…Tu es enfermé dans cette chambre depuis déjà cinq jours. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

La main du seigneur Thranduil passa sur son visage et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de son fils. Le roi Thranduil n'avait jamais été très expressif, et son fils savait donc à quel point il devait être inquiet pour montrer autre chose que son masque impassible.

- J'ai si mal…finit par murmurer le plus jeune. _Ilaurëa (chaque jour)…Ilaurëa…_

- L'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Qu'est-ce ?

Soupirant, le roi eut une moue pensive avant de murmurer :

- Aimer est…indéfinissable.

- C'est mal ?

- C'est dangereux.

- Dangereux ?

- Oui. Car…Ca nous dévaste. Ca nous fait faire des choses bêtes, inconsidérées. Ca nous change. L'amour peut apporter aussi bien la plus grande plénitude, le plus grand des bonheurs, aussi bien que la peine et le désespoir le plus profond. L'amour est passion, l'amour est irraisonné, l'amour est brûlant, l'amour est bonheur, l'amour est souffrance…L'amour ne s'explique pas.

- Je me suis brûlé père.

- Brûlé ?

Legolas hocha calmement la tête avant de répéter :

- J'ai voulut jouer avec le feu, tenter de l'apprivoiser…et…Je me suis brûlé.

- C'est bien.

L'elfe releva la tête, interloqué, pour faire face au visage souriant de son père. C'était ces moments qu'il aimait le plus, car rares, très rares étaient les moments où ce léger sourire, à la fois mélancolique et incroyablement tendre s'affichait sur les traits du seigneur elfique.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Legolas. Par laquelle je commence ?

- La mauvaise.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Maintenant la bonne.

- Tu es amoureux.

Legolas fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Où est le sens ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Maintenant…Dis-moi Legolas, que veux-tu ?

L'elfe sentit une larme venir rouler le long de sa joue alors qu'il faisait face à son père. Il murmura alors :

- Tout plutôt que d'être sans lui…

Le seigneur elfique lui fit un sourire et continua à caresser les cheveux de son fils alors que celui-ci lui disait à voix basse :

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Lui dire. Ne l'a-t-il lui pas déjà fait ? Il serait cruel de le laisser se poser mille questions et imaginer le pire des scénarios, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Legolas fronça les sourcils avant de dévoiler la dernière parcelle qui le chiffonnait autant :

- Je ne comprends pas, père.

- Ne cherche plus à comprendre, Legolas.

Cette fois-ci, mêlé à l'étonnement, on voyait que le prince de Mirkwood était totalement perdu.

- Je te donne un ordre Legolas. Et cet ordre est simple. A partir de maintenant…Vie.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Eowyn était sur les nerfs. Frodon pouvait le sentir alors qu'il était éloigné de plusieurs mètres de la jeune fille. Non seulement le départ d'Aragorn l'avait plongé dans un état de stresse intenable, mais, en plus, la scène qu'elle avait vu juste avant lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes.

Pourquoi ? Hé bien, disons que, depuis qu'elle avait vu le chevalier, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Plongé dans un amour dévorant, et, malheureusement pour elle, à sens unique. Car lui, il voyait bien les regards que le guerrier portait au prince. Ses regards étaient à la fois brûlant et affreusement tendre, ses salues étaient toujours ponctués d'un léger sourire, comme s'il ne pouvait le réfréné en la présence de Legolas qui lui-même ne manquait jamais de lui rendre.

Oui, il est vrai qu'elle avait de quoi avoir les nerfs en pelote…Tout le monde avait bien remarquer que chaque jour que faisait Dieu depuis leur arrivée, le brun s'absentait toujours pour la journée et revenait avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants. La princesse du Rohan les avait prévenus qu'hier elle l'avait vu avec le prince de Mirkwood. Et, parlant à voix basse, ils se tenaient par les mains, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Frodon se disait qu'elle aurait put avoir moins les nerfs, et qu'elle aurait aussi put voir ça comme un défis s'il ne s'agissait justement pas du prince de Mirkwood.

Le prince de Mirkwood…Legolas, fils du seigneur Thranduil. Cet elfe était d'une beauté aussi impressionnante qu'incroyablement fabuleuse. Restant d'une insolente jeunesse malgré ses deux millénaires…Il était ce genre de gens qui, quand on les regardes, se dit qu'ils sont faits pour être admiré.

Et personne ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le contempler. Ses arrivées étaient toujours marquées par les milliers de regards le suivant et ses départs semés de cœur brisés. Car oui, malgré le fait qu'il était admiré et aimé où qu'il aille, il avait l'air de rester insensiblement froid à toutes déclarations. Les seuls sourires qu'il accordaient revenaient à son père ou à…Aragorn.

Il se rappelait très bien des sentiments qu'il avait ressentit quand le prince s'était présenté à eux. Il ne ressentait pour lui ni amour, ni désir, et pourtant il n'avait put s'empêcher de se sentir subjugué par cette beauté qui était telle qu'elle en devenait chimérique. Il eut un sourire. Lui…D'un avis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif, trouvait qu'Aragorn allait très bien avec cet elfe.

Ils étaient tous deux des êtres complexe. Dangereusement complexe, comme ayant leur propre monde. Et personne ne pouvait les comprendre, personne ne pouvait y entrer…Sauf eux. Secouant doucement la tête, le hobbit se dit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais les comprendre mais…Certaine chose ne devait être comprises.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Au bout d'une semaine, Legolas était sûr qu'il connaîtrait la mort par le chagrin. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, passant ses journées allongé dans un divan, laissant le temps s'écouler. Il regardait par delà les fenêtres le soleil, cet astre prétentieux, se lever puis se coucher après avoir jugé qu'il avait suffisamment brillé.

Qu'était-ce cette fois-ci ? Du désespoir ? Oui, c'était normal, leur créateur, Eru, l'avait même prédit. Les elfes connaîtront le plus grand des bonheur comme la plus profonde des peines. La peine…La tristesse sous toutes ses formes était bien ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais il l'avait déjà ressentit plusieurs fois.

Un souffle s'exhala difficilement de ses lèvres alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, roulant gracieusement et laissant une traînée brillante sur la peau de nacre. Il ne se souvenait avoir pleuré qu'une seule fois, une seule, quand son frère lui avait annoncé devoir partir. Un sourire mélancolique fleurit sur ses lèvres en se rappelant les paroles de Lomion. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à le faire pleurer.

Non, rien ni personne. Même la douleur ni était pas arrivé. Alors que lui…Lui, sa simple absence, la simple perspective qu'elle dure, arrivait à tirer sans aucune difficulté l'eau salée des magnifiques pupilles. Il se redressa sur le divan, ramenant ses jambes de manière à ce que ses genoux soient à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait à présent. Cela faisait donc une nouvelle journée…Encore une de passée.

La seule chose qu'il faisait dans la journée était de prier. De prier chaque déité, dans chaque dialecte elfique de sa connaissance. De prier pour lui, pour sa survit. Il voulait revoir ses yeux, ses yeux qui étaient indéchiffrables, ses yeux si bleus et pourtant si sombre. Il voulait revoir ce sourire que le chevalier avait eu alors que Legolas lui demandait de danser, le sourire de ceux qui s'interdisent de rire. Ce sourire lui allait si bien…Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne pourrait le revoir.

Il ne le voulait pas alors…Il priait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il priait Mandos de ne pas l'emmener avec lui maintenant dans le monde des morts.

_Toc, toc. _

Legolas se redressa du divan sur lequel il était gracieusement allongé, ses longs cheveux le suivant dans son mouvement et soupira avant de dire :

- Je croyais avoir prévenu que je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur qui s'inclina promptement avant de dire :

_- Cùnë… (Prince)_. Le seigneur Aragorn et ses troupes sont rentrés.

- Vraiment ?

_- Oui. _

Legolas n'attendit pas plus de temps et sauta de son divan, pour ensuite se diriger à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs. Il sortit du royaume regardant autour de lui avec frénésie. Quand il arriva enfin à l'entrée du royaume, il put voir les chevaliers restant se diriger dans Foncombe. Il les balaya du regard, cherchant celui qu'il avait attendu depuis.

L'elfe se mordit la lèvre en ne le voyant pas. Où pouvait-il être ? La nuit était déjà tombée après que la pluie ait décidé d'être assez tombé, laissant la place à la nuit et sa reine Varda (Nda : petit rappel, Varda est la déesse des étoiles). Il sentit le vent froid souffler au travers son pantalon de lin blanc et la tunique de la même couleur, plutôt courte qu'il portait par-dessus.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur la forêt où avait eut lieu leur deuxième rencontre. Quand il avait lancé ce système, et ce jeu pour connaître le secret d'Aragorn. Le secret d'Aragorn…Là où tout avait réellement commencé. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas plus lent, se laissant le temps de reprendre sa respiration, mais, n'étant pas assez bête pour croire que comme son souffle, son cœur arriverait à reprendre un rythme normal en sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la forêt, se demandant s'il voyait juste, si le chevalier se trouvait bien là. Mais, il ne savait pourquoi, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, se laissant guider par son instinct et ses souvenirs incroyablement limpides du sentier qu'il avait emprunté.

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant, accouder au même arbre, les mains dans les poches, regardant d'un air vague, plongé dans ses pensées, le ciel étoilé par la déesse elfique.

- Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le beau chevalier se tourna vers l'elfe en ayant entendu la voix légère comme la brise, aussi apaisante que le serait n'importe quel courant d'eau et plus mélodieuse que n'importe quelle autre. Aragorn ne répondit rien et laissa le prince se rapprocher de lui d'un pas mal assuré.

Le futur roi du Gondor se laissa tomber, se laissant glisser contre l'arbre avec un soupir, avant de dire à la beauté blonde :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

- J'ai du mal à lire en vous mais…Là, je sais que vous mentez. Vous le saviez.

L'elfe se laissa tomber à genoux, et avança comme l'autre fois à quatre pattes vers le chevalier, salissant ses mains et son pantalon de lin blanc dans la terre humide. La seule différence était que, cette fois-ci, Aragorn était parfaitement réveillé et le voyait mieux que bien. La respiration du chevalier s'accéléra imperceptiblement alors qu'il répondait :

- Je le souhaitais.

L'elfe surplomba légèrement le chevalier, ses longs cheveux tombant à la manière d'une cascade d'argent sur le visage du brun.

- Je croyais que vos souhaits me resteraient à jamais fermer. Que souhaitez-vous d'autre ?

- Moult choses que je n'oserais prononcer à voix haute, répondit le chevalier avec un sourire en coin.

- Votre cœur bat vite…J'ai remarqué, qu'il battait plus vite quand nos enveloppes corporelles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Aurais-je finalement moi aussi un pouvoir sur vous ?

- Qui sait…

- Ce serait un de mes souhaits à moi.

- Avoir un pouvoir sur moi ?

- Avoir le pouvoir de contrôler les battements de votre cœur aussi facilement que vous joué avec le mien.

La respiration d'Aragorn se coupa à cette phrase alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Legolas briller de cette lueur, cette lueur qui le ravageait tout entier. Il leva la main et l'enfouit dans les cheveux d'argents avant de caresser la joue à la couleur de nacre, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel :

- Et que feriez-vous si vous aviez ce pouvoir ?

- Je me vengerais.

- Vous vengez ?

- Oui, pour tout ce que vous faites subir à mon pauvre cœur. Comme…Maintenant.

L'elfe prit la main d'Aragorn et la fit passer en dessous de sa tunique d'un blanc immaculé pour qu'elle soit au niveau de son cœur.

- Vous sentez ? Il pourrait presque éclater.

La main du chevalier glissa avant de retomber à plat dans l'herbe humide, paume vers le haut. Legolas referma doucement la main du chevalier et lui murmura :

- Maintenant il est à vous.

Les yeux d'Aragorn s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux des orbes de cristal du prince. Le brun eut un léger sourire et posa la main parfaite de l'elfe contre son torse en lui disant à voix basse :

- Vous avez toujours eut ce pouvoir, mon prince.

- Je dois vous donnez une réponse…

- Réponse ?

- A votre secret…

Le futur roi du Gondor ne dit rien attendant, alors que le cerveau de l'elfe tournait à plein régime. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Cette chose qu'il avait déjà vu se faire entre fiancé. Mmh…Lomion (Nda : son grand frère) lui en avait déjà parlé. Ha oui ! C'était ça ! Il releva doucement la tête et ferma lentement les yeux, rapprochant un peu plus son visage de celui d'Aragorn. Passant une main sur la joue légèrement rugueuse, il laissa, comme l'autre fois, le souffle brûlant de l'ancien mortel venir jouer contre ses lèvres.

Puis, lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles convoités et pressa sa bouche contre celle du brun. La respiration du chevalier s'était coupé nette au contact des lèvres de l'elfe. Il hésitait à croire qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un rêve et que le baiser chaste qui avait maintenant lieu entre eux n'était pas une simple divagation de son imagination, après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Se reprenant, Aragorn passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, l'embrassant avec plus de verve, plus de fougue, et prolongeant le baiser avant de l'approfondir, réalisant un des souhaits qu'il n'aurait put dire à voix haute. La partie rationnelle de lui, le prévenait que c'était tout bonnement impossible que Legolas lui retourne ses sentiments, mais, à cette instant, il emmerdait sa partie rationnelle.

Il se décolla au bout d'un long moment de la bouche du prince, reprenant doucement son souffle et resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la taille de celui-ci alors qu'il demandait, incrédule :

- Est-ce là votre réponse ?

- Elle…n'était pas assez claire ? demanda pensivement le blond en penchant la tête de côté.

- Comprenez-vous à quoi vous vous engagez ?

- Je ne le comprends pas. Je le sais. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre quand il s'agit de vous, vous m'êtes incompréhensible.

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Il vit l'elfe pencher gracieusement de côté avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, murmurant :

- Ne dit-on pas que la vie sourit aux ignorants ?

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- L'autre fois, vous n'aviez pas finit de me parler de vous.

- C'est vrai, confirma Legolas.

Ils avaient finis allonger, chacun sur le côté, tâchant leurs vêtements de terre humide alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai un grand frère.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas vu pourtant.

- Il n'est plus à Foncombe depuis maintenant plus de deux siècles. Il est dans notre royaume, à Mirkwood, avec son époux.

- Il est marié.

- Mmh…J'ai été très triste quand il est partit. C'était la première fois que je pleurais, et je croyais que je ne pourrais de toute manière jamais pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre que Lomion.

- Vous vous trompiez ?

- J'ai pleuré pour vous…De nombreuses fois.

Les yeux d'Aragorn s'agrandir alors que toujours allonger, l'elfe se rapprocha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui murmurant de sa voix enchanteresse :

- A croire que cela vous amuse de voir toutes mes certitudes s'effondrer sans que vous n'ayez rien de plus à faire que de me regarder.

- J'ébranle donc tant vos certitudes…Je suis désolé dans ce cas mon prince, mais…Je n'ai pas terminé.

- Pas terminé ?

- Un bon vivant…Se doit de savoir apprécier chaque chose que la vie lui offre. Vous rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez dit lors de notre première discussion.

- Ce que…je vous ai dit ?

_- Lominyar oié ar u-estelo_ _(trad : mes nuits sont sans fins et sans espoirs). _C'est-ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Je…

- Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser aveugle faces aux beautés de la nuit.

- Et comment t'y prendrais-tu cette fois…Pour effacer les goûts d'un elfe de deux milles ans et en plus incroyablement buté ?

Le chevalier eut un rire face au regard brillant de Legolas et posa une main dans la nuque rapprochant son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- J'ai déjà commencé…En arrivant à faire en sorte qu'il me tutoie.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'en effet…Il venait juste à l'instant de le tutoyer, trop intrigué pour faire attention à ce genre de choses. Il sentit la bouche d'Aragorn venir doucement recouvrir la sienne alors qu'un léger sourire se peignait sur son visage. Cet homme lui était incompréhensible…Mais, avec lui, l'ignorance était si douce…

_A suivre…_

**Ca vous a plu ? Hein ?**

**Le prochain chapitre est entamé, et je ne vous dirais donc qu'une chose capable de me faire écrire plus vite...**

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama. **


End file.
